


Wake Up Call

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Chan wakes Mingyu up in a special way.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Wake Up Call

Mingyu groaned as he woke up, Seventeen had the day off and he’d planned to sleep as late as physically possible. Sunlight streamed through the hotel windows, shining brightly behind Mingyu’s closed eyes. It took Mingyu a moment to realize the sun hadn’t woken him, instead it was the hot mouth moving along his hard dick.

Squinting against the sunlight, Mingyu gazed down to where Chan was happily bobbing on his cock. Chan, noticing Mingyu was awake, smiled happily up at the older, giving a hard suck that made Mingyu groan.

Chan pulled off with a small pop, resting his head on Mingyu’s thigh and staring up at the rapper. Mingyu smiled down at him, curling his fingers in Chan’s hair as the younger happily lapped at the leaking tip.

“How long have you been up?” Mingyu asked.

“Not long.” Chan answered, wrapping his fingers around the base of Mingyu’s dick and stroking it slowly as he kissed along Mingyu’s abs.

“Well I appreciate the wakeup call.” Mingyu said, tightening his grip in Chan’s hair and guiding the boy’s mouth down past his pulsing cock towards his hole.

Smirking up at Mingyu, Chan dove forward and licked at the rapper’s twitching entrance. Mingyu moaned hungrily as he felt Chan’s tongue working its way inside him, pulling hard on Chan’s hair and shoving the boy’s face further into his ass.

Chan continued stroking Mingyu as he ate the older boy out, giving the throbbing shaft a squeeze every time Mingyu pulled his hair. Mingyu spread his legs wider, giving Chan greater access to his tight hole.

Mingyu groaned as pleasure washed over him, the combination of Chan’s mouth and hand pushing him quickly towards his orgasm. Feeling himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm, Mingyu pulled Chan from his spit covered hole and shoved the boy back onto his cock.

Chan eagerly took Mingyu back into his mouth, humming happily as he felt the thick cock filling his throat. Mingyu rested his head against the pillows as he guided Chan’s head up and down, drool spilling down the boy’s chin as he gagged on Mingyu’s dick.

Unable to hold back, Mingyu began thrusting up, chasing his orgasm in Chan’s mouth. Chan worked his tongue along the shaft, reaching out and playing with the rapper’s heavy balls as Mingyu fucked into his throat.

“Fuck that feel good.” Mingyu groaned, grabbing onto Chan’s head with both hands and brutally pounded into the hot mouth. Mingyu let out a long grunt as he came, lodging all ten inches down Chan’s throat and pumping his load straight into the younger’s stomach. 

Once Mingyu had finished cumming, Chan pulled back, a string of drool and cum connecting his lips to Mingyu’s glistening cock. Moving up the bed, Chan kissed Mingyu passionately, the rapper lazily kissing back as he came down from his orgasm.

As the pair made out Chan began grinding down against Mingyu’s thigh, the dancer achingly hard in his sweatpants. Mingyu smiled into the kiss, sliding his hands down the back of Chan’s pants and giving the boy’s round ass a hard squeeze. 

Chan whined into Mingyu’s mouth, shoving his pants down and throwing them aside before climbing into the rapper’s lap. Mingyu moved his lips to Chan’s neck, the younger whining as he lined Mingyu’s still hard dick up with his quivering hole.

“Wait,” Mingyu said, stopping Chan before the younger could lower himself onto Mingyu’s twitching dick. “Don’t you need prep.”

Chan blushed and looked away from Mingyu. “I may have been up for a while.”

Mingyu growled at the thought of Chan fingering himself open as he waited for the rapper to wake up, grabbing Chan’s hips firmly and pushing the younger onto his waiting cock.

Both boys groaned as Chan sank down on Mingyu’s erection, the older letting out a deep moan as Chan seated himself in Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu mouthed at Chan’s shoulder as the dancer began bouncing, setting a fast pace as he rode Mingyu.

Chan’s whines and Mingyu’s grunts filled the room, the dancer desperately slamming himself onto Mingyu’s fat cock. Digging his nails into Mingyu’s chest, Chan bounced faster and faster, letting out loud whines as Mingyu’s dick stretched his hole.

Wrapping his arms around Chan, Mingyu rolled them over, towering over the dancer. Moving Chan’s legs onto his shoulders, Mingyu bent the younger in half and began pounding into his tight hole. 

Chan moaned desperately at the rough pace, clenching down around Mingyu as he felt every inch of the older’s massive dick dragging along his sensitive walls. Mingyu played with Chan’s nipples as he fucked into the boy, making Chan moan even louder. 

“Fuck! Yes! Harder!” Chan cried, grabbing onto the sheets as he arched his back in pleasure.

Happy to please, Mingyu began pounding even harder into Chan. Screams of pleasure ripped from Chan’s lips as Mingyu’s cock stabbed into his prostate with each thrust, making the boy’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. 

Unable to wait any longer, Chan started stroking himself furiously. Seeing what the younger was doing, Mingyu smirked and fucked into Chan even deeper, making the dancer scream in pleasure as Mingyu abused his prostate.

With a long moan Chan came, his body shaking as he pumped rope after rope of cum onto his clenching abs. Mingyu groaned at the tight hole spasming around his cock, maintaining his rough pace and fucking Chan through his orgasm.

Chan whined weakly as Mingyu continued slamming into him, the rapper desperately chasing his own orgasm in Chan’s incredible hole. 

Pulling out, Mingyu quickly flipped Chan onto his stomach before slamming his dick back into the clenching hole, Chan letting out a broken whine as he felt ten inches of thick cock filling his hole all at once.

Mingyu mouthed at Chan’s shoulder as he pounded into the boy with abandon, feeling himself getting close to cumming. Gripping Chan’s chin, Mingyu turned the dancer’s head towards him and passionately kissed the younger as he felt his orgasm wash over him.

Growling hungrily into Chan’s mouth, Mingyu pumped his load deep into the younger’s quivering hole and Chan let out a weak whine as he felt the hot cum filling him. Once he’d finished cumming Mingyu carefully pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to Chan.

Both boys panted heavily as they recovered, Mingyu feeling the strong desire to roll over and go back to sleep. Looking down, Mingyu saw that Chan’s eyes were already closed. Mingyu grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them and as Mingyu fell asleep he wondered how Chan would wake him up next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why but I feel like Chan would definitely be the type to wake someone up with a blowjob.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
